martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Realm
The Divine Domain is a higher realm that possesses hundreds of millions of years’ worth of Legacies. Physical training, martial arts, swordsmanship techniques, technical skills, arrays, all of it have been developed and honed to the extreme. It is a world reserved for the strongest of the Martial Way! Overview The Divine Realm is the realm people ascend to from lower realms when they reach a certain boundary, usually the Divine Sea Realm to the Divine Lord Realm. In order for a cultivator to ascend to the Divine Realm they need the help of wardens that is stationed on each worlds. Those disciples that ascended from the lower realms were usually the top masters of their own great world and correspondingly arrogant. But compared to the geniuses of the Divine Realm, they were far from being comparable. But, in extremely rare cases, top elites would emerge from the lower realms. These elites would have limitless potential and have had great lucky chances. The lucky chances they had would be no worse than Empyrean level treasures! These inheritances were mostly the reason they could ascend into a divine dragon in the Divine Realm. Martial Artists The martial artists of the Divine Realm would start cultivating at a young age. They took spirit pills and spirit foods from birth, and what they bathed in were medicinal baths. They lived in palaces and what they wore were array clothes. When they went out they would ride on spirit boats and visit others by passing through transmission arrays. If they wanted to train, they could visit any of the training grounds near their homes. In the Divine Realm, one needed to be at least a Divine Sea powerhouse to go out and adventure. Otherwise, one could die countless times. This was because there were far too many Divine Transformation realm powerhouses in the Divine Realm. Even someone whose talent wasn’t all that great could still cultivate to the Divine Transformation realm. No matter how talented a Life Destruction genius was, if they ran into some garbage Divine Transformation martial artist, they would still be done for. Wandering Martial Artists There were many wandering geniuses that stumbled into great lucky chances and were also very arrogant. Even when facing a World King level influence, they still wouldn’t retreat. They wanted to use the geniuses from the large sects as stepping stones on their martial path. It had to be said that many of these people had experienced some sort of fortuitous event in their lives, and many of them believed that they had the life of an emperor. They didn’t think that they were worse than any of these World King Holy Land disciple. But in the end, a frog in a well was still a frog in well. Ultimately, they were far from comparing to a disciple of a World King Holy Land, let alone peak geniuses of those Holy Lands! Environment The environment in the Divine Realm is much more brutal than the lower realms. Here is the true law of the jungle. Here, strength is not everything, strength is the only thing. Here, the competition is far more intense, and the fate of those who are eliminated is also far more miserable. Humanity’s martial artists, animals’ vicious beasts, plants’ medicinal herbs, all of these were existences that defied the will of the heavens. They fiercely competed with each other and followed the survival of the fittest. In this extremely brutal competition, the winners would live and the losers would be used for nutrients. Traveling The Divine Transformation realm was the boundary one needed to wander the vast Divine Realm by themselves with some semblance of safety. On a faraway tiny planet they could act as an overlord. As for a Divine Lord powerhouse, that was different. They could seek a position in a Holy Land. For instance, in an eighth-grade sect like Carefree Island, they could mix in and become an Elder. Traveling in the Divine Realm was a great experience to any martial artist, but it was riddled with countless dangers and trials! Not just that, but to travel between great worlds – once the expenses and consumption of spirit ship energy were accounted for – required at least a million violet sun stones. Moreover, to travel between great worlds required one to be at least a Divine Transformation realm powerhouse. This was because the spaces between the great worlds and within the great worlds were filled with robbers and killers. Murdering someone and stealing all of their possessions was a frequent occurrence. And if one were a beautiful woman, their fate would be extremely miserable. It was likely they would either be sold as a slave whore or used to cultivate and have all of their life essence sucked up. 3000 Great Worlds Of the 3000 great worlds, every great world had an unimaginable population base and every great world also had over a hundred Holy Land level influences. The Divine Realm had 3000 great worlds that were called primary worlds. And these were only the 3000 great worlds! Besides the 3000 great worlds there were also medium worlds and small worlds. Even these small worlds had top powerhouses! There were also countless medium and small worlds. Of course, these were only small worlds in comparison to the primary worlds. In truth, these small worlds were all as large as the world the Sky Spill Continent was on, if not larger. The great worlds of the Divine Realm not only included the primary world, but also the greater space that surrounded it as well as the countless celestial bodies in this space. The truth was that the so-called Divine Realm 3000 Worlds didn’t really mean 3000. ‘3000’ was just an empty term; the true number far surpassed 3000. Here, there were 3600 great worlds recorded, but there were many smaller worlds that weren’t counted. In addition, a Divine Lord powerhouse was able to form a divine world within their bodies. This world could hold rivers, lakes, seas, deserts, grasslands, and all sorts of life could be raised within. Then, the master of this world could obtain strength from all the power of faith emanating from their inner world. For instance, characters like Huo Highdragon and Monarch Sweetyfox had divine inner worlds. If the population of this world was added together, that was also a huge number! It was impossible to measure how vast the Divine Realm was. Even if a World King were to spend a million years wandering the cosmos, they would still find it difficult to explore even a ten thousandth of the Divine Realm. Even in the lower realms, where the three thousand boundless universe referred to one billion worlds, even that one billion worlds was just an empty term. In truth, there were far, far more worlds in the lower realms than one billion worlds. The true number was immeasurable. As for the world that the Sky Spill Continent was on, the planet was over a hundred million miles wide, so this was a relatively large world that could be included in one of the billion worlds of the three thousand boundless universe. But, there were far more smaller worlds which only had a diameter of several hundred thousand miles or even several million miles. These worlds were much smaller than the world of the Sky Spill Continent, thus they were all ignored. Although these neglected worlds seemed small in comparison, the truth was that these worlds all had a population of several trillion individuals. If one added these innumerable worlds together, the number of lives was immeasurable. In terms of martial artists’ strength, even if all one billion worlds of the three thousands boundless universes were added together, it still couldn’t compare to the tiniest corner of the Divine Realm. First Order Great World The highest ranked great worlds all had a title, and that was a first-order world. Out of the 3000 great worlds, only 100 of them were considered first-order worlds. A world like the True Martial World was a great world only inferior to first-order worlds. They were called second-order worlds and there were several hundred of them. As for the Crimson Light World and Atlas World, they were considered third-order worlds. There was the greatest number of third-order worlds, over 2000 of them. Not only were the first-order worlds larger but there were far more masters present on them. Moreover, many first-order worlds were occupied by Empyreans! This was one of the implicit assessment marks of a first-order world. Primary Worlds Every great world of the Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds had a central continent called the primary world. This primary world was a landmass of nearly unimaginable breadth, and was also considered the core of a Divine Realm great world. The heaven and earth origin energy here was the richest and the resources bred here were also of the highest quality. The number of people living on a primary world reached an incalculable number, the average strength of the martial artists was higher, and the inheritances they studied were also much better. Even the common people practiced martial arts. If one walked into the marketplace of mortal nations, they would see Altering Muscle and Bone Forging realm martial artists everywhere. Even Houtian and Xiantian martial artists were relatively common. If the foundation of people was excellent, then there would naturally be more masters and the sects would also be larger. Almost 90% of the Holy Lands were located on primary worlds. Central Continents Within the Divine Realm, Soul World, or universes that the saints resided in, one could often see giant mainlands floating in the vast nothingness of space. These mainlands weren’t like bare wooden planks, but were surrounded but layers upon layers of infinite nebulous space. From the outside, they often had the shape of ellipsoid domes, like unbelievably large eggs. As for the nebulas surrounding these central mainlands, there were innumerable planets that dwelled within, most of them even larger than the Sky Spill Planet. From this, it could be seen just how vast the area of these mainlands was. The Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds each had at least one such central mainland. And, without a doubt, each one of these central mainlands was the liveliest place of the entire great world. For instance, Immemorial Imperial City was situated in the central mainland of the True Martial Great World. Celestial Stars In the universe, every celestial star represented a celestial body, coming in nearly infinite forms and shapes. These celestial stars were large and small. Some were blazing fire stars, some were massive planets, some were giant meteors, and some were even black holes that were known as the closest existence in the universe to grandmist energy. There were countless celestial stars, and most of them had extremely poor environments with nearly no heaven and earth origin. These were desolate stars, unsuited for the survival of mortals or martial artists. But there were some celestial stars with had rich heaven and earth origin energy and were full of life, vibrant, with many mortals living on them. The resources they had couldn’t compare with those on the primary world, but they were far superior to those of the lower realms. Amid these stars, Divine Sea masters, Divine Transformation masters, and even Divine Lord masters would emerge. There were even some stars that were developed by martial artists as their personal territories or abodes. These martial artists were often supreme elders of the Divine Realm. They kept themselves secluded from the world. But once they appeared, they would frighten an entire area. Whether it was ancient or current times, the stars that existed in the skies of a Divine Realm primary world always had martial artists living on them and powerhouses with their own hidden abodes. Naturally, there were countless lucky chances that were passed down through time. On these stars, there were an immeasurable number of rare treasures to obtain. There were caves of ancient vicious beasts and even hidden lairs of God Beasts. If one could fully explore these stars, the wealth they would find would be endless! Of course, even if a late Divine Lord realm powerhouse were to spend their entire life exploring these stars, they wouldn’t even manage to visit 1/100,000 of them. History For the last 10 billion years, humanity has been growing increasingly weak and our domains have been constantly encroached upon by the other two races. Now, several heaven domains that belonged to humanity have been occupied. Our fellow humans that live there have been slaughtered or turned into slaves. It’s even possible that the only heaven domain still belonging to humanity is our current Divine Realm. Thus, the great war of 3.6 billion years ago concerned the survival of humanity itself. Even though there are differences between the various Empyreans, they are all able to lay down their prejudices and conflicts at the critical moment when their race is in danger and unite together against an external threat. Divine Realm First Martial Meeting The Divine Realm First Martial Meeting is a grand event for heroic youths of the Divine Realm. Organizations # Empyrean Heavenly Palace #* Divine Dream Heavenly Palace #* Mount Potuo #* Demondawn Heavenly Palace #* Vast Universe Heavenly Palace #* Fire God Heavenly Palace # King Level Holy Land/Sect/Kingdom ## Great World King Holy Land ##* Tian Ming Holy Lands ## World King Holy Land ##* Ancient Dragon Clan ##* True Martial Holy Lands # Holy Land (Level 9) #* Ancient Phoenix Clan #* Ancient Kirin Clan #* Roc Clan #* Sun Glory Holy Land # Divine Lord Sect (Level 8) #* Carefree Island # Divine Transformation Sect (Level 7) # Divine Sea Sect (Level 6) Lower Realm Organizations # Quasi Divine Sea Level Kingdom (Level Top 5) #* Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom #* Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom #* Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom #* Seven Star Divine Kingdom #* Asura Divine Kingdom # Holy Land (Life Destruction) Level Sect (Level 5) #* South Sea Demon Region (Disbanded) # Revolving Core Level Sect/Kingdom (Level 4) #* Divine Phoenix Island # Xiantian Level Sect/Kingdom (Level 3) #* Seven Profound Valleys # Houtian Level Sect/Kingdom (Level 2) #* Sky Fortune Kingdom # Pulse Condensation Sect/Kingdom (Level 1) Locations The Divine Realm like the lower realm, is composed of countless great worlds (Above 3000) not including the small worlds. So far those are the great worlds that are mentioned. * Lightshaking World * Mantle World * Divine Dream World * Seven Star World * Divine Light World * Snowfall World * Skycloud World * True Martial World * Atlas Word * Crimson Light World First-order worlds Vast Universe World- was one of the top 10 ranked great worlds. Demondawn Great World - Tian Mingzi - Great World King Divergent World In the Divine Realm, a divergent world often held a simple meaning that was a Divine Realm mystic realm different Laws compared to a primary world of the Divine Realm, and there was also a space barrier that separated them. These mystic realms came in multiple layers with endless distances; they could even be called another universe. * God Beast Mystic Realm Clans * Ancient Phoenix Clan ** Nuyan Family (Branch) * Ancient Kirin Clan ** Electric Violet Kirin Clan (Branch) * Ancient Dragon Clan ** Thunder Dragon (Branch) Races In the Divine Realm, besides humans, there were a small number of other races. For instance, the demon races’ ogre race and imp race. Even so, all of them combined together were only a small number. Their population was nothing in comparison to the humans’. Many humans couldn’t acclimatize to seeing the monster race, demon race, or the other different races. In history, there were also wars that exploded between humanity and other races. But in order to truly exterminate the enemy, one had to pay an enormous price. It was simply impossible to do. Thus, in the Divine Realm, there were several races that still coexisted side by side. In the Sky Spill Continent, the giant demons, imps, and goliaths were all offshoot branches of the demon race. As for the fey, they were faintly related to the monster race, but the truth was that they were much closer to the human bloodline. The Sky Spill Continent had simply been isolated for far too long. After their bloodlines multiplied and spread out for tens and hundreds of thousands of years, they began to slowly dilute themselves. Inhabitants Wardens *Old Man Good Fortune — Resides over the planet that the Holy Demon Continent and Sky Spill Contient are on. God Beasts * True Phoenix ** Dark Pheonix ** Fire Pheonix ** Ice Pheonix * True Dragon ** Azure Dragon ** Black Dragon ** Turtle Dragon ** Three-Claw Dragon ** Yellow Dragon ** Celestial Dragon ** Horned Dragon ** Winged Dragon ** Spiritual Dragon * True Roc ** Golden-Winged Roc * True Kirin ** Electric Violet Kirin * True Tiger * Taotie Sects In fact, in a large sect of the Divine Realm, a great portion of the disciples would have an eighth stage Life Destruction cultivation. In just one of the 72 branch palaces of the Ancient Phoenix Clan, Phoenix Cry Palace, they were able to choose disciples from a planet with over a billion people. Many Firebird Hall disciples – equal to outer court disciples – had an eighth stage Life Destruction cultivation. But within eighth stage Life Destruction martial artists, because of various factors, the difference in strength was enormous. The weakest eighth stage Life Destruction martial artists could only be outer court disciples, but the peak geniuses amongst the eighth stage Life Destruction martial artists could even enter Phoenix Hall and become direct disciples. These people would have a combat strength superior to that of a weak Ninefall genius.Chapter 1174 – Miraculous Dream Laws Events Trivia *Formerly, the Divine Realm was translated as the Realm of Gods but was later changed. *The Divine Realm is 1 out of 33 Heavens. *For the last 3.6 billion years, the Divine Realm does not have any cultivator who has reached True Divinity. *In the entire Divine Realm, an Empyrean was born only every million years or so. *In the Divine Realm, there were far too many remote canyons and mountain ranges. *To the other two races; spiritas and saint races, the Divine Realm is dubbed as the Divine Net Heaven. *The most significant difference between a Divine Realm martial artist and a lower realms martial artist was the true essence within their bodies. A Divine Realm martial artist cultivated with violent and mixed heaven and earth origin energy, making the energy within their bodies much more brutal and powerful; it wouldn’t be so calm and gentle like the energy within a lower realms martial artist. *The Realm of the Gods is an incomparably broad land. But there are even more people within it. When someone decides to practice martial arts, their lifespan will become longer, and the number of descendants they leave behind will swell in number. After a long time, even the near unlimited resources of the Realm of the Gods would find it hard to support such a great number of people. At times, there will be some branch families of certain sects and clans that will pass through space cracks, entering into the lower mortal realm where they settle down. The Ancient Phoenix Clan within the Sky Spill Continent was in this situation.Chapter 719 - Timeworn Phoenix City *The atmosphere of the Divine Realm was originally biased towards being conservative. In the Divine Realm, there was a high importance placed on the chastity of a woman. References Category:33 Heavens